Thermosless
by Cyroclastic
Summary: Danny forgets the thermos one day. How could he possibly survive without it? Phic Phight #TeamHuman! (btw theres like some blood so beware)


Phantom stretched his torso impossibly to dodge yet another set of spectral daggers that week, haphazardly throwing a couple of ectoblasts towards his assailant.

Walkers recent bounty on Phantom's head had already sent dozens of bounty hunters after the ghost boy, leaving Phantom to wonder just what Walker had promised them. He wasn't, however, curious enough to go poking his head in the hornet's nest that was the ghost zone, especially now with the metaphorical target the spectral prison warden had placed on his back.

Danny was grateful that it was at least summer break so his classmates wouldn't wonder why whimpy Danny Fenton was constantly showered with various deadly weapons, but constant attacks by the skillful bounty hunters was wearing him down. He was getting sluggish and careless, each encounter having more and more close shaves. Every battle him fighting less like the town hero and more like a cornered animal. He didn't even have the energy for puns.

The ghost in front of him appeared to be fading in and out of focus, though Phantom couldn't be sure if that was her ghost powers or just his eyes playing tricks on him. His momentary distraction left him unguarded against another set of daggers, one of which had gouged a deep hole into his side as it flew by.

Phantom gasped in pain, his mind almost too clouded with shock and weariness to really process what had happened. He frantically threw up a shield to block an oncoming wave of projectiles, his core was screaming at him for the relentless overuse.

The bounty hunter quickly took the opportunity to close the distance between them, slashing his shield apart with a single swing of her sword. Phantom barely managed to slam an ectoblast into her stomach before she chopped his head off. The hunter sailed through the air and slammed into a tree.

Phantom reached behind him for his trusty thermos, desperately trying to end the fight. However, his hand merely swiped at air. He vaguely recalled having left the themos in the lab after dumping yesterday's batch of bounty hunters back into the ghost zone.

The bounty hunter got back to her feet, a malicious grin forming at the sight of Danny's panicked expression. She sped towards Phantom at full speed, knocking the wind out of him. Danny cried out in pain as she pinned him to the ground and dug a blade into his left shoulder.

"Poor little ghost hunter." She grinned. "No fabled weapon to assist you and no meddling little helpers to come rescue you. My Lucky. Day." she sadistically punctuated her last words with sharp twist of her narrow blade.

Danny was frantically tried to kick her off him, but his tired legs could barely move, let alone overcome her super strength. His core was too strained for him reliably make him intangible on command at that point.

"Aww, be a good sport. I beat you fair and square." she taunted. Danny coughed in response, hacking up blood previous injuries which had yet to heal.

"You wretch!" She screeched, disgusted. "Walker never said we had to bring you back in one piece!" she harshly yanked her blade out of Danny's shoulder and brought it back down towards his chest. Danny helplessly raised his right hand in a pathetic attempt to shield himself from the undoubtedly fatal blow.

Before the tip of her blade could puncture the palm of his hand, Danny felt his core flare. He watched as though in slow motion as familiar yet strangely unfamiliar rings began to form. Instead of forming around him, green rings rather than white formed around the waist of hunter sweeping across her form in an instant and causing her to vanish into thin air.

Danny held his breath, anticipating for her to return and finish him off. After a few moments it seemed she was gone. Danny began to wonder where she had gone, but his core decided that that would be for future Danny to ponder and he promptly passed out.

**Words: 675**

**Part: 1.1**

**A/N: **Here's a teeny weeny contribution to phic phight lol #TeamHuman (Sorry it's so short tho)

Prompt: Danny forgets the thermos one day

From: Spacegravedoodles / x / lunar-cat1364


End file.
